Kaden Radcliffe
kaden rød is a 2017-introduced and fanon-only character and the successor of karen from the danish fairy tale written by hans christian andersen titled the red shoes. he works hard to get good grades and to gain as much knowledge as he can while also trying improve his performance whenever necessary, but he also can lose interest very quickly and does have some difficulties trying to express himself emotionally and considering the feelings of other people also. kaden states that he aligns with the royals and wants to fulfill his destiny because it’s what he came to ever after high for -- he does acknowledge that his destiny doesn't align very well with his own personal beliefs and there are some things he just doesn't agree with at all, however, though this doesn't stop him from wanting to fulfill his destiny. he is an original character created and developed by lesbean-mercy. characteristics personality and traits *kaden is really just another ordinary student at ever after high. he blends in with the crowd and isn't often someone who likes being the center of attention anyways -- besides, he already has friends that get all the attention. **while not very popular himself, his friends are pretty popular around the school and he does sometimes attract some attention himself. *he's very intelligent and usually works hard to get to the top + strives to perform well in his classes, but he loses interest very easily in the subjects he participates in. **he uses his intellect to be quick-witted and a smartass (which is something he enjoys being). ***although he's not usually a fan of other people being smartasses -- he's kind of a hypocrite. **obviously he's more smart with things he actually takes interest in/knows extensively about. physical appearance *kaden has fair skin and is skinny but does have a fit build (he's p athletic). *facial features are described as... **his face is slightly oblong-shaped with a various freckles splashed across it. **his prominent eyes are a blue-grey color with heavy eyebags underneath which make him seem very tired. ***he actually does have somewhat normal hours of sleep but bags appear regardless. **he has a long, kind of hooked nose. **his eyebrows are pretty thick. *he's tall, towering at 5 feet and 9 inches. *he has shoulder-length, dirty blond hair that can be quite messy at times -- i suppose it's because he barely ever brushes his hair and has probably never touched a hairbrush in his life. **his hair was shorter during his first year at ever after high though, as seen in the picture of him and everett. interests & hobbies *'creative writing' *'literature' **he prefers non-fiction, proses, and the occasional drama. **he's a stephen king fanboy and adores his works. *'competitive sports' **he's on the bookball team and will absolutely love to participate in the dragon games if he gets the chance to. **he also does track and field. *'computer science' *'photography' **he mostly prefers landscape photography. *'geografairy (geography)' *'contemporary weaponry' *'historical studies' gallery iterations IMG 1504.PNG|kaden's oldest design from 2015 Ugh part 2.PNG|a redone version of kaden's oldest design IMG 1661.png|kaden's art before the new color changes IMG 1715.png|current design for kaden extra F472B622-1370-4736-BA8F-A89AC4776F4D-32382-00007E1F2D375DD4.gif|gif of the process of kaden's art Amino|a sad boy IMG_1690.PNG|an old photo taken almost 2 years ago (smol kaden on the left) Smol shook kaden.PNG|smol kaden Comparing Heights.png|kaden's height compared to my other ocs (he's the teal figure on the farthest right) IMG 1712.png|kaden as featured in You Will Be Found Category:Royals Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters Category:Males Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:The Red Shoes Category:Successors